Under Star
by F-Nine
Summary: Untuk pertama kalinya dia ingin mempercayai cerita bintang jatuh. Hanya satu permintaan yang dia ingin setelah bertahun-tahun dirinya tidak pernah memohon. Pada detik ini dia sangat berharap pada bintang. /Drarry/
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note : Sorry for typo there and here~ aku berusaha meniadakan typo but mata yang sudah uzur ini mungkin tidak menyadari beberapa typo. hahaha :D. Btw, ini pertama kalinya buat FF di fandom Harry Potter, Geez, aku sebenernya nggak PD, i'm just a potato. But thanks for you, sudah mau meluangkan waktu membaca dan mungkin sedikit memberi review /wink/

**Under Star**

by. F-Nine

Disclaimer : J.K. Rowling

Happy reading

Manik silver kebiruan milik Draco kecil menatap takjub indahnya langit malam di beranda kamarnya. Dia menunjuk setiap rasi bintang yang diketahuinya dengan semangat padahal jam di kamarnya sudah menunjukkan pukul 23.59. Bocah itu tidak terlalu peduli karena tidak ada yang melarangnya, dia selalu sendirian di Malfoy manor. Orang tuanya selalu pergi entah kemana dan setiap Draco bertanya meraka hanya menjawab 'Kau akan tahu kelak'. Semenjak itu dia tidak pernah bertanya lagi dan berusaha membiasakan diri dengan kesendiriannya. Dia punya segudang buku untuk dibaca dan sedikit bermain dengan ramuan saat dia menyusup ke ruangan milik ayahnya.

50 detik sebelum jam 12 malam, angin sepoi berhembus membelai surai platinum milik Draco. Beberapa detik lagi Draco berumur 8 tahun, seperti tahun sebelumnya tidak ada perayaan khusus yang dilakukan untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya. Bahkan Draco lupa apakah dia pernah merayakan ulang tahun dalam hidupnya.

30 detik lagi, mata indah milik Draco membulat saat dilihatnya satu benda langit yang bersinar meluncur jatuh namun menghilang sebelum sempat menyentuh bumi. Sejenak dia teringat cerita ibunya tentang permintaan pada bintang jatuh yang dapat mengabulkan keinginan apapun. Kedengaran lucu sekarang ini, karena dia tahu itu hanya meteor biasa yang jatuh ke bumi bersinar terkena gesekan atmosfer dan hilang oleh panas dari gesekan itu.

10 detik, kristal bening jatuh dari manik silver kebiruan itu. Entah apa yang membuatnya menitikkan air mata, bahkan Draco sendiripun tidak tahu. Draco adalah anak yang tidak pernah menunjukkan emosi, sangat tidak cocok untuk umur sepertinya. Selalu pandai memakai poker face bahkan di hadapan orang tuanya. Sehingga dia sendiripun kaget dapat menangis tanpa sebab. Mungkin hidupnya terlalu ironis hingga membuat dia seperti ini.

2 detik, Draco memejamkan matanya, untuk pertama kalinya sesuatu dalam dirinya seakan menggebu. Untuk pertama kalinya dia ingin mempercayai cerita bintang jatuh. Hanya satu permintaan yang dia ingin setelah bertahun-tahun dirinya tidak pernah memohon. Pada detik ini dia sangat berharap pada bintang.

1 detik, bintang jatuh paling terang melesat dari angkasa sebelum hilang melebur di langit. Bibir milik Draco berucap lirih bersamaan jam yang mulai berdentang memenuhi Malfoy manor, "I wish..."

* * *

8 tahun kemudian

"Hei, Potter! Pahlawan gadungan!"

Harry Potter, pemuda dengan manik emerald indah itu tengah memasang tampang paling garang saat Zabini Blaise dengan menyebalkannya mengganggu akses jalan di koridor menuju aula utama. Kegiatan rutin yang selalu dilakukan untuk menganggu Potter muda satu ini dan kesempatan emas karena tidak ada Ron dan Hermione yang biasanya mengapit pemuda itu seperti bodyguard. Blaise merentangkan tangannya agar Harry tidak dapat melewatinya dan itu membuat Harry semakin kesal. Apalagi di belakangnya ada bos besar dari asrama Slytherin, Draco Malfoy. Pemuda bersurai platinum itu hanya bersandar santai di dinding koridor, tampak tidak tertarik sedikitpun untuk menganggu Harry. Namun Harry tidak dapat percaya 100 persen pada pemuda itu karena dari tahun pertama hingga tahun keempat pemuda itu begitu gencar mengganggunya. Namun saat tahun kelima sikapnya berubah 180 derajat, tampak tak peduli pada Harry. Otak Harry sudah memberikan peringatan kalau itu hanya akting dan dia memiliki rencana untuk membully Harry lebih kejam.

Sebelum Harry menarik tongkat sihirnya untuk mengajak berduel si Zabini Blaise ini, Draco sudah menyikut temannya itu untuk meninggalkan Harry. Blaise mengerang kesal namun tidak dapat menentang dan memilih mengekori Draco. Sedikit bingung dengan apa yang dilakukan Draco, yang seharusnya membully Harry tapi pemuda itu malah pergi begitu saja. Sejenak Harry mulai berpikir kalau Draco memang sudah berubah. Sepersekian detik Harry tersadar bila hal itu tidak mungkin, Draco adalah Slytherin yang licik. Tidak mungkin bisa berubah sedrastis itu. Harry menggelengkan kepalanya dan melanjutkan perjalanannya ke Aula utama.

Di sisi lain, Blaise masih tidak percaya Draco membiarkan saja mangsa bully-annya begitu saja, "Kau ini kenapa sih? Akhir-akhir ini kau berubah sekali. Tidak mengganggu si Potter lagi."

Draco memutar matanya, "Mungkin bosan."

Blaise terkekeh, "Kau? Bosan mengganggu Potter? Lelucon sekali Dray."

Draco menarik sudut bibir kanannya, "Aku benar-benar sedang bosan mengganggu dia."

"Bukan karena yang lain? Atau kau sudah depresi Potter tidak menggubrismu?" ejek Blaise.

Draco tidak menanggapi pertanyaan Blaise dan terus menyusuri koridor bawah tanah menuju asrama Slytherin. Mereka berhenti pada dinding batu yang menghubungkan dengan ruang rekreasi. Sebelum Draco menyebutkan kata kuncinya, pintu asrama itu terbuka menampilkan Daphne Greengrass yang tampak tidak lady sekali. Rambut pirangnya mencuat dan bajunya tidak serapi biasanya. Dia menarik Draco dan Blaise masuk ke dalam ruang rekreasi dan merapalkan mantra agar tidak ada yang bisa mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Kau ini kenapa sih?!" protes Blaise.

Daphne berdecak seraya menyisir rambutnya dengan jemari tangannya, "Kau tahu mulai terjadi pergerakan antara pihak Order dan pelahap maut?"

"Ya aku tahu, beberapa anak Slytherin tengah membicarakan itu." Jawab Blaise.

Mata emerald Daphne menatap khawatir Draco sedari tadi hanya menyimak saja, "Bagaimana ini Dray? Kau pasti akan ditarik untuk menjadi pelahap maut."

Draco sama sekali tidak menjawabnya, dia sangat tahu dirinya akan terjebak dalam situasi ini cepat atau lambat. Sejak tahun pertamanya, dia sudah dilatih begitu keras oleh ayahnya, Lucius Malfoy, untuk menjadi calon pelahap maut. Bahkan tanpa diketahui oleh orang lain, Draco justru lebih hebat dari yang diperkirakan hanya dia menyembunyikan kenyataan itu. Situasi saat ini bisa dibilang gawat semenjak Lord Voldemort mendapatkan kembali tubuhnya dan kembali mengumpulkan aliansinya. Memikirkan saja membuat Draco sakit kepala.

"Tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang, aku sungguh tidak suka situasi ini." Desah Blaise. "Tapi yang paling terancam adalah Potter kan?"

Daphne dan Blaise memandang sahabatnya itu, bukan rahasia lagi bagi mereka kalau pemuda berambut platinum itu tertarik dengan Harry Potter. Sesuatu yang salah seandainya semua Slytherin tahu bagaimana dia bisa menyukai seorang Gryffindor. Beberapa kali Draco menolong Harry dibelakangnya dan di depan pemuda berkacamata bundar itu Draco akan mengolok-olok. Sebenarnya agak kekanakan tapi itu semua agar menghindarkannya dari serangan wanita Slytherin yang sangat berbisa. Perlu diketahui, Draco sangat terkenal dikalangan wanita maupun pria. Dengan wajah aristrokatnya, badan kekarnya yang seksi dan jangan lupa mata silver kebiruan yang selalu menatap dingin. Pernah saat tahun kelima, Draco menghentikan semua kegiatan permusuhan dengan Harry dan dia mencoba untuk mendekati pemuda itu. Para wanita Slytherin yang dipimpin oleh Astoria hampir membuat Harry celaka, kalau tidak dicegah Draco. Karena itu sebisa mungkin Draco tidak menunjukan rasa sukanya atau Harry akan tamat riwayatnya sebelum menghadapi Voldemort.

"Aku sama sekali tidak mempunyai rencana, tapi aku akan mencari jalan." Ujar Draco dengan tenang.

Blaise tertawa renyah, "Aku sungguh tidak mengerti bagaimana kau bisa sangat tenang pada situasi seperti ini."

Draco hanya membalas dengan seringainya, "Karena aku seorang Malfoy mungkin"

Daphne memutar matanya, "Oh, kalian ini!"

* * *

Seumur hidupnya baru kali ini Harry melihat sesuatu yang begitu indah. Dirinya tidak bergerak seinci pun dari tangga menara astronomi seakan terhipnotis oleh pemandangan indah itu. Siluet dari pemuda Slytherin yang tertimpa cahaya bulan di beranda menara. Surai platinum itu seakan berpendar dengan cahaya bulan menambah keindahannya. Sosok indah yang selama ini menjadi musuh Harry membuat pemuda manis itu tercekat. Masih tidak menyangka kalau seorang Draco Malfoy dapat begitu tampannya atau mungkin Harry baru menyadarinya sekarang.

"Mr. Potter apa kau tahu aturan untuk murid tidak berkeliaran larut malam atau kau akan mendapatkan detensi." Suara Draco membuyarkan lamunan Harry.

"A-aku..." wajah Harry memerah dan dia sama sekali tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Dia lupa kalau Draco adalah ketua murid dan mungkin dia sedang patroli. Sekarang dia seperti tikus yang tertangkap mencuri padahal dia hanya ingin mengambil perkamen tugas ramuannya yang tertinggal di menara itu saat dia mengerjakan di sana.

Tangan Draco terjulur memberikan gulungan perkamen milik Harry, "Cepat kembali ke asramamu, aku tidak tahu bahwa pahlawan kita ini dapat kelupaan dengan tugasnya sendiri."

"A-apa?!" Harry sangat tidak percaya dengan omongan yang menyebalkan dari Malfoy satu ini. "Maaf sekali Mr. Malfoy tapi aku bukan pahlawan dan hentikan ejekanmu itu."

Sudut kanan bibir Draco tertarik menampilkan seringai, yang harus Harry akui dengan malunya, sangat seksi. Digigitnya apel hijau yang sedari tadi dia genggam, "Baiklah, Mr. Potter. Oh, kau salah menyebutkan satu bahan pada tugas ramuanmu."

Dengan kasar Harry merebut perkamennya dan memberikan glare kepada Draco sebelum berlari meninggalkan menara astronomi. Hal itu membuat Draco tidak dapat menahan tawanya melihat begitu manisnya Harry. Menurutnya Harry seperti anak anjing yang mencoba untuk galak. Satu hal yang membuat Draco tergila-gila pada pemuda itu. Draco menghentikan tawanya saat merasakan interupsi dari seseorang yang dia kenal. Asap hitam menerobos masuk dari beranda ruang astronomi menampilkan sosok Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Oh, keponakan manisku, Siap bergabung dengan kelompok kami?" Bellatrix terkikik.

"Apa kau kemari hanya memberitahukan itu auntie? Manis sekali." Ujar Draco sarkastik.

Tangan kurus Bellatrix membelai rambut platinum Draco, "Tentu tidak, sayang. Sesuatu lebih penting dari itu."

Draco menepis tangan Bellatrix yang membuat wanita itu tertawa, "Apa yang 'dia' inginkan?"

"Membunuh si tua Dumbledore tentu saja! hahaha! Bukan kah sangat menarik?"

"Kalau aku tidak ingin melakukannya?" mata silver kebiruan itu menatap dingin Bellatrix.

"Orang tuamu yang akan menggantikan kematian si tua itu." Ujar Bellatrix dengan nada ironis. "Lebih baik kau turuti atau aku tidak akan menemui Cissy lagi."

Draco menatap tajam bibinya itu dan dibalas tawa yang nyaring seolah mengejeknya. Kepulan asap hitam menyelubungi Bellatrix yang masih terkikik dan menghilang begitu saja. Hal yang diberitahukan bibinya itu tidak membuat Draco terkejut, keluarganya merupakan pengikut setia Dark Lord dan sudah sangat paham dengan cara kerja mereka. Tapi tanpa diduganya pihak Voldemort mulai melakukan pergerakan lebih dahulu. Ini sangat bahaya bila Albus Dumbledore tumbang, berarti penjagaan pada Harry Potter akan berkurang. Namun jika dia membiarkan Dumbledore hidup maka orang tuanya akan menjadi korban.

Senyum misteriusnya tercetak diwajah seraya menatap bintang-bintang digelapnya langit malam. Dihembuskan nafasnya pelan, "Semua akan dimulai."

~Thank you :D~


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note : Makasih buat yang udah meluangkan waktu buat baca dan review! Aku bahagia bisa update chap 2 :'D btw, ini ficnya berchapter, maaf banget lupa kasih tbc-nya di chap sebelumnya (_ _). Ayo tebak apa keinginan Draco? Hohoho~ Silahkan dibaca, yey!

* * *

_Emerald eyes is a mystery_

_Starin' through to the heart of me – Fleetwood Mac-Emerald eyes_

* * *

"Argh!"

Sudah 15 kali Harry mengerang frustasi menatap perkamen tugas Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam yang hanya berisi satu kalimat padahal dia harus membuat satu setengah lembar perkamen. Sementara hari mulai sore dan pengumpulan tugasnya besok. Otaknya sungguh tidak bekerja bila berurusan dengan mata pelajaran satu ini setelah pergantian pengajar oleh Severus Snape. Disampingnya, Ron tengah mengalami kendala yang sama bahkan dia sendiri masih tidak tahu kata pertama apa yang harus ditulisnya di atas perkamen. Sementara Hermione dengan santai disamping perapian, membaca beberapa buku yang dipinjam dari perpustakaan. Tugasnya sudah selesai dengan kilat seperti biasa, bila Ron mulai merajuk untuk meminta bantuan maka hanya dibalas senyuman mengejek dari Hermione.

"Bloody hell! Mione, bantulah lelaki malang ini!" pekik Ron, dia benar-benar sudah sekarat.

Hermione mendengus sambil melempar sebuah buku dari tumpukan buku miliknya, "Kalian harus mencintai perpustakaan."

Harry dan Ron langsung berebut buku yang dilempar itu karena mereka tahu, kunci dari semua masalah ada dibuku itu. "Thanks, Mione!"

Hermione hanya memutar matanya melihat tingkah laku kedua sahabatnya itu. "Harry, bukannya kau mau ke tempat Hagrid?"

"Oh, iya! Aku lupa!" dengan tergesa dimasukannya perkamen dan buku dari Hermione.

"Hei! Aku juga sedang melihatnya!" Protes Ron.

"Kau bisa mengandalkan otak genius pacarmu Ron!" Harry berlari meninggalkan Ron dan Hermione yang bersemu merah.

**Under Star**

By. F-Nine

Disclaimer : J.K. Rowling

Happy Reading

Mata silver kebiruan itu menatap danau yang tenang, mungkin cumi-cumi raksasa sedang tidur atau dia malas ke permukaan. Bicara tentang malas, hari ini Draco sudah melewatkan pelajaran Ramuan dan Charm. Bisa dipastikan dia akan diamuk oleh Professor Snape nanti. Tapi siapa peduli? Lebih menyenangkan duduk di bawah pohon memandangi danau tanpa suara berisik dari para Gryffindor dan Slytherin yang saling mengejek satu sama lain. Walaupun pada tingkat satu Draco sempat melakukan itu juga tapi dia hanya mengejek tiga sekawan itu karena disana ada Harry dan dulu dia berpikir akan mendapatkan perhatian dari pemuda berkacamata itu. Namun hasilnya nihil, Draco tertawa betapa bodoh masa kecilnya. Ditutup kedua matanya sembari bernyanyi pelan dan membayangkan wajah Harry yang tersenyum, hal sangat mustahil sekali melihat Harry tersenyum di depannya.

_And I wish I knew everything there is to know about you_

_ And I want you to see just exactly what you mean to me_

_ And you, you think you know me_

_ I guarantee there's a lot more to see_

_ And you don't believe it's true_

_ That if I'm dreaming, I'm dreaming of you*_

Merasakan kehadiran seseorang, Draco membuka matanya dan di sampingnya berdiri Harry dengan tatapan kagum namun berubah panik saat sadar Draco tengah melihatnya sekarang.

"Ah, ma-maaf! Aku tadi mau ke tempat Hagrid tapi dia entah kemana dan aku kesini untuk mengerjakan tugas lalu..." Harry menepuk dahinya, mengumpat dalam hati betapa bodohnya dia, siapa peduli dengan alasan di depan Draco Malfoy, musuh bebuyutannya.

"Duduk lah dan kerjakan tugasmu, aku akan diam dan berpura-pura seperti patung." Ujar Pemuda berambut platinum itu dan dia kembali menutup matanya.

Dengan canggung Harry duduk dan mengeluarkan perkamen dan buku, tidak ada yang berbicara hanya suara gemeresak dedaunan yang terkena angin dan suara pena bulu milik Harry saat dia menulis. Draco menggumamkan lagu tadi yang membuat Harry semakin canggung karena dia tidak tahu kalau seorang Malfoy mempunyai suara yang bagus. Entah kenapa wajahnya mulai semerah langit sore hari ini saat memikirkan Draco.

"Kenapa kau bernyanyi? Kau sedang jadi patung sekarang."

Draco mendengus pelan, "Bahkan lukisan wanita gemuk saja bernyanyi, aku bukan patung muggle kenapa kau protes?"

Harry menatap tajam Draco, "Tapi kau yang bilang menjadi patung, patung tidak bernyanyi."

"Baiklah Potter sang pahlawan."

Tidak ada jawaban dari Harry membuat Draco membuka matanya untuk melihat pemuda berambut hitam disebelahnya itu. Mata emeraldnya menggambarkan kesedihan membuat Draco merasa bersalah. "Hei, ka-"

"Kenapa semua orang selalu bilang aku pahlawan? Karena aku pernah selamat dari Voldemort? Karena aku yang ditakdirkan untuk melawannya? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti. Kalau harus memilih maka aku tidak ingin menjadi pahlawan, karena aku tidak perlu kehilangan Ayah dan Ibuku. Tidak perlu mencelakakan teman-teman yang mencoba menolongku. Tidak perlu melihat teman yang meninggal begitu saja di depanku." Harry terdiam sejenak, teringat bagaimana Sirius yang mencoba melindunginya dan mengorbankan nyawanya sendiri "Tidak perlu melihat... Ayah baptis yang sangat aku sayangi meninggal dan menghilang di hadapanku. Aku ingin hidup yang normal, aku ingin menjadi Harry Potter yang biasa saja. Aku tidak mau jadi pahlawan."

Tidak ada lagi yang berbicara, Draco dapat melihat jelas mata Harry yang berkaca-kaca dan siap menumpahkan air matanya. Seumur hidup Draco mengenal seorang Harry Potter, tidak pernah dilihatnya pemuda itu bersedih. Dia selalu melihat Harry yang ceria, pemberani dan jangan lupa dengan mata emeraldnya yang selalu bersinar membuat semua orang iri. Pemuda bersurai platinum itu merebut perkamen milik Harry dan memasukkan semuanya ke dalam tas. Dia menarik tangan Harry membuat pemuda berkacamata itu kaget. "Ikut aku."

Tanpa perlawanan Harry mengikuti langkah Draco menuju menara Astronomi. Langit sore mulai gelap seutuhnya dan matahari senja kini berganti dengan bulan dan bintang yang bersinar terang. Dengan tergesah Draco membawa Harry ke beranda menara Astronomi, dimana tempat yang sangat jelas untuk melihat bintang.

"Itu!" Draco menunjuk sebuah rasi bintang. "Itu rasi Canis Mayor, kau lihat bintang yang paling terang?"

Harry mengangguk, "iya, aku melihatnya."

"Bintang itu bernama Sirius, dia selalu ada, tidak pernah hilang. Kau tidak perlu sedih, dia menjadi bintang paling terang."

Harry menatap takjub bintang Sirius yang ditunjuk oleh Draco, begitu indah dan terang daripada bintang yang lain. "Wow."

"Keluarga Black dan Malfoy memberikan nama pada keturunannya dengan nama bintang atau rasi. Menurut mereka, jika suatu hari meninggal maka kami akan menjadi bintang di langit seperti pahlawan atau dewa dan dewi menurut mitologi Yunani." Jelas Draco.

"Kau juga akan jadi bintang suatu saat nanti?" mata emerald Harry membulat penuh keingin tahuan.

Draco menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak ingin menjadi bintang, terlalu bagus untukku, huh? Para Gryffindor pasti akan berpikir seperti itu."

"Lalu kau ingin menjadi apa?" tanya Harry.

Tak ada jawaban dari Draco, dia hanya menatap langit berbintang dengan mata silvernya. Sedetik itu, Harry dapat melihat pemandangan yang dilihatnya waktu itu. Cahaya bulan yang menimpa rambut platinum itu dan membuat jantung Harry berdesir. "Apa keinginanmu?"

Manik silver kebiruan itu bertemu dengan manik emerald. Pemuda itu membuat jarak yang sangat dekat hingga dia dapat menghirup aroma vanilla Harry. "Ry?"

"Ah?" Seakan terhipnotis oleh manik milik Draco, pemuda berkacamata itu sama sekali tidak bergeming dari tempatnya berdiri, bahkan saat hidung mereka saling bersentuhan. Otak Harry berusaha untuk menyadarkan dirinya sendiri, bahwa Malfoy adalah musuhnya selama ini. Namun dia tetap diam dan membiarkan Draco semakin meniadakan jarak.

Tangan Draco mengusap lembut pipi Harry seakan dia adalah gelas yang rapuh dan dapat hancur kapan saja. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar dapat dekat denganmu?"

Harry menatap Draco tidak percaya, "Aku-"

"Kumohon, Ry." Pinta Draco.

"Aku tahu selama ini kau membantuku walau aku masih berpikir mungkin kau tidak benar-benar bermaksud menolongku. Tapi... kau cukup menjadi dirimu yang sekarang dan aku menyukainya." Harry memandang ke arah lain mencoba menghindari tatapan Draco yang membuat wajahnya semakin panas. "Tapi..."

"Tapi?" Draco menaikan salah satu alisnya.

"Kau tidak mencium sesuatu dari jarak sedekat ini? Aku baru saja makan kacang segala rasa Bertie Bott dan dapat rasa kaus kaki kotor."

Diacaknya rambut platinum miliknya, "Argh, harusnya aku tidak mengajakmu kesini. Seorang Potter benar-benar tidak dapat diajak serius."

Harry tertawa, "Maaf sekali Malfoy, aku hanya mencoba menjadi pahlawan yang humoris."

"Terserah kau saja Potter." Dengus Draco.

"Tapi.. terima kasih sudah menunjukan Sirius padaku." Harry tersenyum.

Draco mengangguk pelan dan membalas senyum Harry, "Sama-sama."

"Er, sepertinya aku harus kembali ke asrama, tugasku baru separuhnya." Harry berjalan menuju tangga. "Lain kali, kau bisa menunjukan rasi bintang yang lain."

Draco dapat melihat wajah merah Harry dan pemuda berambut hitam berantakan itu segera berlari meninggalkan Draco sendiri. Manik silver kebiruan itu kembali menatap bintang Sirius, "Kau punya anak baptis yang lucu, Sirius. Sayang sekali kau meninggalkannya, aku berharap kau bisa menjaga Harry lebih lama."

Setelah puas berbicara pada 'Sirius', pemuda itu meninggalkan menara Astronomi. Dia melewati lorong-lorong dengan tenang walaupun Filtch menatapnya curiga melihat Draco menuju ruangan Albus Dumbledore. Tangan Draco akan mengetuk saat pintu ruangan Dumbledore terbuka dengan sendirinya. Dapat dilihatnya laki-laki tua dengan kacamata bulan separuhnya tengah memberikan makan pada burung phoenixnya.

"Mr. Malfoy apa kau perlu sesuatu? Jangan meminta kenaikan nilai padaku, kau tahu sudah 5 orang hari ini yang meminta nilai tambahan untuk pelajaran Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam. Mungkin aku harus meminta Severus berbaik hati sedikit pada murid?" Dumbledore tertawa.

"Professor pasti sudah mengetahui tujuanku."

Dumbledore membalasnya dengan senyuman, "Cepat atau lambat harus melakukannya bukan?"

Draco menatap Fawkes yang mengepakan sayapnya pelan, "Ya, harus dilakukan. Karena itu, aku mohon padamu, Professor."

* * *

Wajah tenggang Narcissa tidak dapat disembunyikan ketika membuka pintu kayu sebuah bangunan kecil yang tampak tua namun terawat. Matanya melihat sosok laki-laki berjubah hitam yang tengah membaca Daily Prophet. "Sev."

Severus Snape menutup korannya dan berdiri mendekati Narcissa dan membantu wanita yang gemetar hebat itu untuk duduk, "Duduklah, tenangkan dirimu."

"Aku tidak bisa tenang, Sev. Kau tahu tugas yang diberikan kepada Draco?" Tangis Narcissa pecah.

Snape hanya mengangguk, mungkin keluarga Malfoy merupakan pelahap maut paling setia namun kali ini Narcissa sungguh tidak dapat menerima saat anak semata wayangnya ditugaskan untuk membunuh Dumbledore. Severus semdiri menyadari kekuatan Draco yang hebat tetapi dia tetap remaja berumur 16 tahun, tubuhnya belum bisa mengeluarkan kekuatan yang besar dalam dirinya dan bila dipaksa akan membahayakan Draco. Tampaknya Voldemort sendiri mengetahui potensi calon pelahap mautnya itu, sehingga dia menyuruh Draco untuk melakukan tugasnya. Dia sangat yakin kalau Draco akan dengan mudah menghilangkan Dumbledore yang merupakan penjaga Harry.

Narcissa mencengkram lengan Snape, "Aku mohon, Sev. Jaga anakku, selamatkan dia."

"Aku akan menjaganya, ten-" Snape merasakan interupsi saat dilihatnya Draco yang tengah berdiri di depannya. "Kau... bagaimana bisa?"

Draco hanya menaikkan bahunya, "Kalian tidak perlu khawatir tentangku, tapi aku butuh bantuan Professor untuk menjaga Harry. Aku akan menjalankan perintah Dark Lord."

"Tapi Draco..." ujar Narcissa pelan.

Pemuda bersurai platinum itu mendekati ibunya dan memeluknya, "It's okay, Mom. Tidak perlu khawatir. Semua akan baik-baik saja."

"Kau yakin dengan semuanya, Draco?" tanya Snape tampak tidak yakin.

"Ya, aku yakin Professor." Draco menyeringai.

~TBC~

*Under star by Tom Felton (Judulnya aku ambil dari lagu Tom Felton, jadi berasa Draco yang nyanyi~ haha :D)


End file.
